


Nothin' But Nothin'

by Punk_Slime



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, as fluffy as otis can get i think, diy is his love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Slime/pseuds/Punk_Slime
Summary: Otis can be kind of sweet sometimes.(Short fluffy Otis drabble for anon)
Relationships: Otis B. Driftwood (House of 1000 Corpses)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Nothin' But Nothin'

“Ain’t nothin,” Otis insisted, sneering slightly to hide his inner bashfulness.

You’d been around long enough now to know when he put effort into something. This took effort.

“Are… are you serious?”

He just gawked at you, like you’d just spoken in an alien language.

“Yes I’m fuckin’ serious!”

The fabric felt rough against your skin. The smell of fresh leather totally overtook your thoughts for a moment. He held it up insistently, and your brain caught up to allow you to take it.

A new jacket, tasseled and dyed black. Otis really went all out for you this year. You didn’t have to ask, it was evident he’d tanned the hide himself… and dyed it… and probably skinned the animal.

“Oh fer Chrissakes,” he huffed, pulling your arms through the sleeves.

It was just so much to take in. He really did all this for you?

“Well?”

He held your arms up and stood you in front of the mirror.

Don’t. Don’t be a blubbering piece of shit about this.

Your face was hot. Your chest was hot. Then you notice there’s embroidery on the collar and the breast pocket. Simple patterns, but it was obviously a painstaking process. Every stitch was so… purposeful. You could tell it was something he’d obsessed over privately, for god knows how long now.

“Otis…”

He looked absolutely crestfallen. His hands dropped to his sides and he stood straight up again.

“It’s… I can’t… You did this for me?”

His eyes lit up again. 

“What kind of question is that? No shit it’s for you.”

The tears that brimmed in the corners of your eyes tipped him off a little better as to what your mindset was.

“Oh, sugar…” his voice was unusually soft as he wrapped his arms around your middle and rested his chin in your shoulder.

“I love it so much…” you rasped.

It’s a little too sappy for him to go on about how much he loves you or how much you mean to him, he resorted to squeezing you tighter and burying his nose in the crook of your neck. You got the gist.


End file.
